GACKT
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Members of GACKTjob: Gackt, Jun-ji, Chacha, You, some Hyde (L'arc en ciel, VAMPS). No pairings yet, may add one or more members. Gackt's life can get tiresome, and this is how he faces his days with his band and friends.


**A/N: okay, my first GACKT story. I have to reference everyone's names, etc, and if I made any 'lethal' mistakes, tell me. I merged in what he tweeted recently, pictures of him, what I could find on the band members, and threw in Hyde (I couldn't help it). So some of this is actually accurate... The rest, my imagination... **

**Oh, and somebody, give me a review. So I know somebody reads stories about J-rock. And to, well, you know, actually review this. **

~XxX~

Silver bracelets set with black gems, a black pencil being held loosely in his mouth, a black shirt which stopped just past his elbows. He laid on his stomach, chest up slightly from the palm of one hand on his chin, elbow on the red couch beneath him. His hair recently dyed again, this time to a blond. He usually had it brown, slightly longer, and blue moonlight silver eyes. These contacts were all grey, makeup covering him to make him look flawless. He staid still as the cameras went off, very slowly arching one foot over the other. It wouldn't be seen, and his fever had returned. The one he had been fighting off during his most recent tour, the one which would prevail as he got hardly any sleep and trying desperately to lose weight.

He felt somebody dab a bead of sweat away and he began to feel rather uncomfortable. He kept his face frozen in the look various people placed him in. He would usually make it natural, at least to him, but he was in too terrible of a state to care. His body ached from staying up the entire night to edit a video, he was dreading band practice later. He'd much rather just go to bed and sleep the entire day through. Heck, if he could, he'd sleep right there on that couch in front of all the cameras. But he couldn't. He had to push himself through. And so he began mentally changing 'KiAi', remembering the tweets he posted a few days ago. If he expected his fans to face the day with KiAi, he'd have to do the same.

When they were all done his arm had gone slightly numb. He sat up, rubbing his arm slightly to get feeling back into it. He didn't bother changing for the band practice. They had agreed to meet at his private studio, and the people coming were Chacha, You, and Jun-ji. They'd simply have to do without a bassists for the practice, doable. After all, they'd have to keep moving forward. Why did he have to write such things to his fans anyways? But regardless, the band needed practice. It was a strict schedule, and you'd better be in another country or dying not to attend. Probably both at once. So Gackt would have no change of taking even a quick nap during the practice. That was why they rehearsed together in the most part. To make sure everyone would do their thing. They made that rules ages ago when some members were still fresh on the music scene, they certainly didn't need it anymore simply make sure they practiced. But it worked and that's what mattered.

He pulled on his jacket, wondering if he had time to wash off some of his make-up. Deciding against it, he instead spent the last few minutes talking with people about what had to be done later in terms of work.

When he went outside to his car, he stretched, feeling his body react to movement. Oh, he ached. He remembered one time recently Hyde had fallen out of breath when they met together to go for a run. Gackt joked about Hyde's age showing. Hyde doesn't hold grudges, but that hurt, angelic expression was painful. Now, Gackt had no one to give a similar expression to.

He played no music on the way to his home, deciding to simply enjoy the peace of silence. The radio always brought the annoyances of whatever those tabloids would say about him. After the sounds of traffic began to play at his nerves, he put in some soft classical music, what he used to listen to as a child, more or less forced on by his parents. He rebelled that pretty well, growing up to be a rock star. But every once in awhile, soft piano didn't hurt, as demonstrated by some of his slower songs.

When he entered his home he heard soft violin being played, a sign You had already arrived. The man had his own keys, as Gackt to You's place. Though with Gackt having his solo career and You only supporting Gackt, You ended up much more at Gackt's home then the other way around.

Gackt stepped into the living room to find Chacha was also there, tuning his guitar. It was something the guitarist always did himself, always specially. Their practices could never go one until Chacha would play around with a note some with any less experience than theirs would call the same.

Knowing Chacha would take awhile, Gackt happily sunk down on the couch beside the slightly taller man. You flashed him a smile, his playing subconsciously seeming happier. Gackt closed his eyes, slipping his bracelets off as the metal began to leave light marks in his skin from their sharp edges. Deciding nobody would mind, Gackt also slipped off his shoes, found a pillow, and curled up with it. If he had no makeup, the other two would be able to notice just how tired and drained he was. That morning his eyes were underlined, his face pale.

He felt a hand through his hair and he opened an eyes half way to find Chacha stroking the strands out of his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Just that same fever."

"Maybe you should get it checked out. It's lasted awhile."

Gackt tiredly shook his head.

"They'd just say to get some sleep. I don't have the time for that. I still have that interview tonight on that show..."

You got on his knees, placing the violin down on a nearby table. He then looked at Gackt, the man almost fully asleep.

"They cancelled it. Remember, that new rumour the tabloid started about you hurting that women."

Gackt merely gave a muffled murmur, it being indecipherable to his two bandmates. But it was along the lines of a thanks to You for only saying 'hurting' and not 'rapping and kidnapping' as the tabloids put it. Ugh, the lies he had to get lawyers to deal with only added to his ill feeling of sickness.

When the world began to get hazy, he let it go without much care, thinking as long as he could hear You's violin he was still awake. He'd get up when Jun-ji arrived. But as You played a soft lullaby and Chacha strummed along, Gackt found himself asleep without the conscious awareness of having done so. His body felt dead, and the darkness was very much welcomed.

**A/N: I'll continue this if you ask! I'm not even sure if I want to make this a pairing yet or what. **


End file.
